


How a Broken Heart Still Bleeds [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, GFY, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Order has always demanded the impossible of Obi-Wan. Raising the Chosen One. Waging a losing, pointless war. Killing Anakin.</p><p>Now, there is no more Jedi Order. There is only Obi-Wan, and the Dark side.</p><p>Story written by dogmatix, flamethrower, and norcumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Broken Heart Still Bleeds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How a Broken Heart Still Bleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895756) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



**Music:**

"Darwin" by Geoffrey Castle, from Mist on the Mountain

**Length:**

13 minutes, 55 seconds 

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):**

[Here (13 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/How%20a%20Broken%20Heart%20Still%20Bleeds,%20by%20domatix%20flamethrower%20and%20norcumi.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (13 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110308.zip)  



End file.
